Maaf
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Baru saja Shikamaru ingin beristirahat, namun sang istri seolah-olah memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga. / "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." / "Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?" / For ShikaIno Fandays 2019 / Happy Birthday Shikamaru! / Mind RnR?


**Maaf**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak ada materi yang saya dapatkan lewat fanfiksi ini**

**Story by Yola-ShikaIno**

**.**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk semua Guardians a.k.a ShikaIno Shipper yang lagi rindu dengan OTP tercinta! Semoga mengobati sedikit rindu kalian :')**

_**Longlive ShikaIno!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warnings Inside  
**_**[OOC, typo(s), dll]**

**.**

_**Happy ShikaIno Fandays 2019  
**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

**.**

**.**

Selesai mengeringkan rambut, Shikamaru langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Seharian ini pekerjaannya di salah satu restoran cepat saji cukup padat. Banyak muda-mudi yang menghabiskan waktu malam minggu mereka di tempat Shikamaru bekerja, membuat pria ini nyaris mati karena jumlah pelanggan yang membeludak dibanding hari biasanya.

Shikamaru mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu, memastikan jadwal _shift_-nya untuk esok hari. Setelah itu, Shikamaru meletakkan ponselnya di atas rak yang berada di sebelah kanan kasur _king size _miliknya. Matanya baru saja akan terpejam, sebelum sang istri datang membawa segelas air putih.

"Kau lupa meminum vitaminmu, Shikamaru," ujar Ino sambil menyerahkan segelas air yang dibawanya.

Mau tak mau Shikamaru terpaksa bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu meminum vitamin peningkat daya tahan tubuh. Sebenarnya malas sekali harus meninggalkan posisi nyamannya tadi, tapi daripada sang istri mengomel malam-malam lebih baik Shikamaru menjadi suami baik-baik kali ini. Setelah Shikamaru selesai meneguk segelas air putih sampai habis, Ino segera mengambil gelas kosong tersebut dan membawanya ke dapur. Sementara Shikamaru menarik selimut dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Rutinitas malam ini sudah terjadi selama empat tahun, terhitung sejak mereka memilih melarikan diri dari tuntutan keluarga mereka. Kehidupan mereka sebelum menikah jauh lebih mudah daripada sekarang. Jika dulu Ino bisa berbelanja berbagai macam baju dan aksesoris, kali ini dia harus lebih pintar mengelola keuangannya untuk makan dan membayar bermacam-macam tagihan. Kehidupan Shikamaru tak jauh berbeda, biasanya dia hanya duduk di belakang meja dan berhadapan dengan banyak berkas perusahaan. Namun kali ini untuk menghidupi dirinya dan sang istri, Shikamaru terpaksa memasang senyum di hadapan para pelanggannya. Pekerjaan yang 'bukan Shikamaru banget'.

Ino melepaskan karet rambut yang mengikat rambut pirang platinanya. Lalu menyisir rambutnya di hadapan cermin, sesekali melihat pantulan bayang sang suami yang sudah berbaring membelakangi dirinya. "Shikamaru, kau sudah tidur?"

"Hampir, sebelum kau bertanya," balas Shikamaru. Mau sesuka apapun Shikamaru dengan kegiatan tidurnya, bukan berarti Shikamaru mudah terlelap begitu saja, bukan?

"Melelahkan ya kerja seperti sekarang?" tanya Ino sambil mengoleskan krim malam pada wajahnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Maaf." Satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Nara Ino dengan lirih.

Shikamaru tak berkomentar walaupun mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut istrinya. Dia lebih memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar tidurnya cukup malam ini.

Ino menuju sisi kasur sebelah kiri—sisi bagiannya. Bola mata _aquamarine-_nya menatap punggung sang suami. Shikamaru tak seperti dulu ketika masih melajang, tubuhnya mulai kurus karena seringkali melewatkan jam makan dan istirahat untuk mendapatkan penghasilan. Setiap kali melihat Shikamaru, Ino selalu menyesal telah membuat laki-laki yang dicintainya justru terlihat tidak bahagia. Padahal sudah seharusnya Ino sebagai istri juga merawat suami, tapi yang dia perbuat justru membuat Shikamaru kesulitan.

"Dulu kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pekerjaan. Perusahaan Nara sudah menyediakannya untukmu. Tapi, kau justru memilih hidup menderita bersamaku di sini. Maaf membuatmu kerepotan," ucap Ino sambil menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Kedua mata Ino menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya terisi dengan segala kemungkinan bila Shikamaru tidak menikah dengannya, masa-masa ketika keduanya masih hidup serba berkecukupan, dan Shikamaru yang kelihatan lebih bugar daripada sekarang. "Keluarga besar kita sama-sama menentang pernikahan ini. Apa kehidupan sulit kita ini adalah sebuah karma, Shikamaru? Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu kerepotan harus menanggung karma ini. Maaf."

"Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?" tanya Shikamaru _to the point_. Kata 'maaf' yang Shikamaru kira hanya kata biasa ternyata begitu dalam disampaikan sang istri untuk dirinya.

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menikah denganmu, aku hanya terpikir kalau kau jauh lebih bahagia bila tak menikahiku."

"Bukannya itu sama saja?"

"Aku hanya merasa keluarga kita ada benarnya, Shikamaru. Kau kesulitan mendapatkan pekerjaan. Bahkan pagi hingga malam kau selalu bekerja. Tubuhmu—"

"Mereka bukan orang tua kita. Mereka hanya kerabat dari perusahaan Nara dan Yamanaka. Tidak perlu memikirkan omongan mereka terus-menerus, mereka saja hanya memikirkan bisnis ini. _Mendokusei,_" potong Shikamaru. Ia menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. Tanda bahwa tak ingin percakapan ini berlangsung lebih lama.

"Maaf," ujar Ino lirih. Matanya perlahan terpejam, meski pikirannya masing melanglang buana."Seharusnya aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap untuk bisa membantumu, Shikamaru."

Tak ada balasan dari Shikamaru, namun hal itu tidak menghentikan pembicaraan Ino. Ia tahu bahwa sang suami sebenarnya belum bisa tertidur. Shikamaru hanya diam dan mendengarkan Ino, hal yang biasa dilakukan semarah apapun pria itu dengan istrinya.

"Aku akan cari pekerjaan lain, tidak mungkin aku hanya mengandalkan panggilan dari salon saja. _Event-event _besar tidak mungkin terjadi sesering itu kan? Ahh ... maaf aku kali ini memang tidak banyak membantumu mencari uang, Shikamaru!" keluh Ino.

Shikamaru menurunkan selimut dari wajahnya, lalu berbalik menghadap Ino yang berbaring dalam posisi terlentang. "Berhenti meracau, Ino. Tidur dan tidak perlu minta maaf lagi," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Setelah mengatakannya, Shikamaru berbalik ke posisi tidurnya—membelakangi Ino.

"Aku tidak meracau," balas Ino. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu berbalik ke kiri membelakangi Shikamaru. Kedua tangannya terkatup menjadi penopang kepalanya. "Maaf, mengganggu istirahatmu," bisik Ino.

"_Mendokusei"_ balas Shikamaru pelan.

"Shika ..." panggil Ino.

"Apalagi?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Ucapan Ino membuat Shikamaru terkejut. Kedua obsidiannya _refleks_ terbuka dan mencari keberadaan ponsel Shikamaru. Tanggal 22 September tertera pada _lockscreen_-nya sejak tiga menit yang lalu. Rasanya Shikamaru mulai tua karena hal sesederhana ini saja dia lupakan.

"Kau semakin merepotkan karena hari ulang tahunku, begitu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino berbalik. Kali ini keduanya saling bertatapan. "Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena sering membuatmu kerepotan."

Tangan Ino memeluk Shikamaru, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sang suami. Rasanya hangat, terlebih Shikamaru menyelimuti Ino dengan selimut yang tadinya hanya dipakai sendiri. Shikamaru membalas pelukan Ino. Jarang sekali melihat sang istri begitu sedih sampai meminta maaf berulang kali. _Suasana hatinya sedang down, _pikir Shikamaru. Biasanya perubahan _mood_ yang seperti ini terjadi hampir setiap bulannya karena siklus menstruasi. Ah ... kapan Ino terakhir menstruasi ya?

"Aku pasti akan lebih merepotkan sampai sembilan bulan ke depan, jadi ada baiknya aku minta maaf terlebih dahulu perihal hal-hal kemarin."

Beberapa saat Shikamaru seperti membeku di tempat. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kalimat Ino beberapa kali, jarang sekali Shikamaru harus berusaha ekstra dalam berpikir. Bukankah tadi dia baru saja mengingat jadwal datang bulan Ino, lalu mengapa?

"Kau—"

"Kita hamil." Ino meralat ucapan Shikamaru dengan tegas. "Kalau hanya aku saja, mana mungkin bisa jadi janin," sambung Ino sambil terkekeh.

CUP

Shikamaru mencium bibir manis Ino. Rasanya waktu sempat berhenti beberapa detik ketika Ino memberitakan kehamilannya. Ada rasa senang, bingung, dan cemas yang dirasakan Shikamaru pada waktu yang bersamaan. Meskipun dia tahu kalau porsi rasa senangnya jauh lebih banyak daripada dua perasaan lainnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Papa Shikamaru!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

Maaf.

Sama seperti judulnya, aku mau minta maaf karena masih ada banyak kekurangan dari fanfiksi ini. Sejujurnya menulis setelah sekian lama rehat itu cukup merepotkan ya ... tapi demi menyambut **ShikaIno Fandays 2019 **aku berusaha menulis. Seneng banget akhirnya bisa sampai tamat, udah kayak suatu pencapaian luar biasa di tengah kepadatan kuliah :") /melipir.

Adakah yang masih duduk manis di kapal ShikaIno tercinta ini? Mau aku ucapkan selamat untuk perayaan ShikaIno Fandays hehe, semoga kamu yang masih bertahan tetap bahagia yaaa! /hug.

_Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!_

Berkenan untuk memberikan _review-_nya? Hehehe.

_Love,  
_Yola-ShikaIno.


End file.
